Dark Hope
by coredacey
Summary: Coredacey stays with Malfoys while following in Voldemorts footsteps. She find his diary and other school things.
1. The New Student

The New Student  
Alone she sat in alley staring at the brick wall for the longest time lost in sorrow and morn. The over packed backpack caused discomfort to set in. Everything that was important to her was stuffed into the small bag this included: a small black snake, a few pairs of clothes, pictures of her parents, a letter from her mom before she died not yet read,and a few books. Muggles walked by staring at her with little respect and glaring eyes, they looked from her sandy blond hair down to her turquoise eyes. She was left alone in the world by the death of her mother two days ago and had no place to go. Her father had died when she was four, she never did meet him because he abandoned her and her mother before she was born. Coredacey Hope was not your ordinary girl she had amazing powers that could probly over power even the stongest wizards. The only problem there was is that she was not really a witch nor was she a muggle as far as she was concerned. She was very glad she was not a muggle and hated everyone who was in that catergory, except her dear deceased mother and father. Coredacey new she belonged in the wizard world and would go to any length to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She new she could do magic for sure, but she never did recieve her Hogwarts letter when she was 11 years old. The only companion she had was a blue-black snake. She had found out many years ago that she was a Parseltongue when a small garder snake bit a boy who was teasing her. The snake told her all about what being Parseltongue ment once the boy ran away screaming. Coredacey named the snake Eclipse; after she saved him from a dog. Coredacey was now 14 and knew time was running out for her, and if she was going to go to Hogwart she would have to start this year. All of a sudden Coredacey looked up at the sky, and muttered, "mum I am going to miss you dearly, but it is time for me to start my life in the wizard world."  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj  
She walked down the alley to the phone booth. A voice then asked for her name, she spoke very clearly Coredacey Hope. She then stood there waiting to see what was going to happen then a small pin came out of the slot where the change return was. On the pin it said Coredacey Hope, reason of coming meeting with Cornelius Fudge. Coredacey hesitated for a while as though she was amazed that they knew why she had came. The booth then started dissapearing underground and showing a set of glass doors.  
She walked through the doors past the lady at the desk who was now calling after her like a mad women in a bad fit."Your supposed to check your wand at the desk, she hollered.'' Coredacey made it to the elevator before the wizards who were runing after her could stop the door from closing. As the elevator moved downward she looked up to see a flickering light above her, and several letters flying around the small space in the elevator. She had never seen anything like this before the letter each had there own set of wings. One letter seem to be so packed full that the others were flying under it so it would not fall to the ground. When the ride stoped and the door opened Coredacey, followed by several letters, stepted out. Coredacey looked down the hall and turned right as though she knew the place well. The thing is she knew the place like the back of her hand having studied a map of the Ministry of Magic since she was 9, incase she didn't recieve a school list. She walked down the cold hall way, she knew very well but had never seen before, to a door that had Minister of Magic written in beautiful cursive writting. Coredacey opened the door, as it creeked open she saw a man sitting behind the desk. He was some what short with silent eyes that darted up quickly as she apeared in the doorway.  
She spoke shy as though she thought her words would cause harm to her if she said them, are you Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Yes, can I help you, he said with a uncertain voice as to wonder who this person was.  
  
Well I have noticed that I have the ability to do magic, but I never did get my Hogwarts letter and I would like to attend the school. Well miss... Coredacey Hope.  
Well Miss. Coredacey I will send a letter to Dumbledore insisting that you go to Hogwarts, and you should get your letter in August. Anything else he said, seeing the troubled look on her face.  
I need a place to stay during the Summer and holiday breaks. Just as she said this a man burst into the room. He was very tall and had white blond hair and greyish blue eyes.  
  
Cornelius some of the owls are allergic to the lice repellant we used on them and are loosing their feathers. While other have been blinded and are flying into walls.  
  
Thank you for informing me about this Lucius.  
  
The cold eyes then looked over at Coredacey who was now standing in the corning to avoid interupting their conversation. He looked at her with a sort of evil glare witch she seemed to return just as evil maybe even more evil than his. Having the ability to read minds she could tell that he did not like muggles or anything to do with muggles for that matter, the idea that he considered her a muggle inraged her so that she clenched her hand into a fist so tight her nails dug deep into her skin.  
  
Then unexspected their time of hatred was ended by Cornelius. He had called Lucius name as to keep them from eating each other alive. May I ask you a favor, or much rather a task.  
  
Yes sir, what do you wish?  
  
Well Coredacey and I were just talking about where she is going to stay while Hogwarts has its school breaks and I was just wondering with all the extra rooms you have you could offer her one. Lucius looked as though he would rather jump off a cliff, though he thought he might loose his job if he said no. Yes she can stay, he said in a rude voice. Coredacey thought she might fall over backward at these words, she shifted her feet to get a better grip on the ground.  
  
Good, you will also need to excort her to get her supplies and to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
Yes sir, he said in a cold voice.  
  
Well Lucius I am going to give you the rest of the day off to get her settled in. You may grab one of the portkeys from the room across the hallway, you may go now. Lucius walked out the door closely followed by Coredacey. She knew that this man would be hard to live with and they might as well learn to get along. She wasn't sure this man would at least give her a chance to prove herself, nor did he seem to have much patience to listen to what she might have to say.  
  
Lucius, what would you like me to call you, she said thinking this might break the ice.  
  
Mr. Malfoy, he snapped.  
  
Just then they opened the door to the room where the portkeys where. The room was filled with portkeys that where labeled to where you would end up if you used one. Lucius took out his wand that was brillantly disguised as a walking stick with a silver snake head at the top, you could tell he had a lot of money. Coredacey didn't really like people for money, really she usually hated people liked to show everything they could afford.  
  
The man said Accio Portkey, one of the portkeys flew up throwing others to the side. Coredacey and Lucius both touched the portkey and vanished with a clap  
  
Author note- this is my first fanfic, so it may not be very good. I welcome reviews with open arms so don't be afraid to review, wether it is good or bad. 


	2. Malfoy Manor

The Malfoy Manor  
They arrived in a very large kitchen, there were two house elves preparing dinner. Turning to the right she could see two people were sitting at a rather fancy table. It seemed there wasn't anything that could be bought in this kitchen at a second hand store, everything was top quality in this house. She then looked over at the table and to a very good looking boy with white blond hair and bright blue eyes who looked up curiously, and across from him sat a women with the same hair and eyes but with a weird smirk on her face. Hello, said the women with an unwelcoming voice as she saw the girl next to her husband.  
  
I thought you were staying to five Lucius.  
  
Well Cornelius let me off early, to get her, urm, get her settled in.  
  
What do you mean dad, is she staying with us, said the boy.  
  
Well yes, she is staying with us until she finishes schooling at Hogwarts.  
  
The smirk on the womens face became even more definite at these words and started turning into a frown.  
  
Well, she said trying to change the evil tone in her voice, my name is Narcissa and this is my son Draco.  
  
Well, she said with a hint of hate in her voice, my name is Cordacey Hope. Draco was looking at her funnny as though none of this made any sense  
  
You look a little too old to be starting Hogwarts this year. The boy seemed to be very interested in the girl. Coredacey could tell he liked her, but he had a certain level of irony about her muggle look, which she hated the muggle look more than he did and couldn't wait to get a cloak of some sort.  
  
Well I am fourteen, but they never did send my Hogwarts letter. She said this looking into his eyes as if trying to stare right through him to his mind and read his thoughts.  
  
Oh I see, he said in a judging voice.  
  
If only I could prove to him how I feel in my heart, she said to herself with a hurt feeling. She had never felt this way about anybody in her life and was not sure what to think.  
  
Well Draco could you show her to the room down the North hallway.  
  
Yes mam, he slured. Come with me Coredacey. She stayed as far behind him as she could to look around at the pictures in the hallways. One picture attracted her attention more than all the others. It was a picture of a witch and a wizard holding a small baby in there arms and in the background was a skull with a green snake coming out of his mouth. She knew she had seen these people somewhere before and that sign looked very familar.  
  
Are you coming, shouted Draco.  
  
She hadn't even noticed that she had stoped to veiw the picture and walked faster to keep up with the boy. They walk down many hallways and passed over twenty girandoles that held beautiful candles, she looked up to see one flicker as they walked passed. Well she thought to herself I her mom, I don't care if you like it or not I am going to become one of the greatest witches of all time no mather what it takes!  
  
Coredacey walked up next to Draco to ask him a question.  
  
Do you have any spell books I could read, she asked slowly? Well there is a small library across from your room, I am sure you can find something there.  
  
What kind of books are in the library Draco?  
  
Well basic spell books, some on the Dark Arts, basically a little bit of everything.  
  
That sounds interesting, said Coredacey. Coredacey was still stuck at the words Dark Arts, she had always wanted to study the Dark Arts. This was one of the many things about herself that she did not understand why she would ever want to even think about or learn. But to her to be a good witch she thought the dark arts would be a good thing to understand and they could be useful. ************************************************************************** Well here it is, said Draco as they stopped in front of a black door; they opened the door the beauty of the room almost made her fall over in shock. It was a very large room with a king size bed in the center. The bed covers were black with a large green snake in the middle. Next to the bed on both sides there were two black lowboys and across the room there was a silver colored wardrobe next to a black dresser.  
  
It's beautiful, she muttered not realizing she had just said it out loud.  
  
Well it's one of the best rooms in the house, gloated Draco. The house elves will come to inform you when dinner is ready, so for right now get umpacked and ready to eat. Draco before you leave do think your parents will mind if I let my snake out in the room. Well I guess they won't mind as long as you don't let him go out of the room. He said this with a look of suprise that she wasn't afraid of snakes and actually had one.  
  
Well see you at dinner, said Draco as he closed the door with a small smile. To Coredacey Draco seemed to be a really nice boy, but he also seemed to be afraid and sickened by the thought of liking a muggle born. This still inraged Coredacey since she hated muggles and she kicked one of the lowboys acrossed the room. She walked and retrieved the piece of furniture placing it back in its place. She stood there wondering why she just did that. Why did her temper always get the best of her and why couldn't she control it? Well I might as well get umpacked she said. Her shoulders were now numb from carrying the backpack around, and she was greatly relieved when she managed to take it off her back and place it gently on the bed. You can come out now Eclipse, she said in parseltongue. The small snake slithered out of the pouch it had been hiding in.  
  
Niccccee room, he hissed. I will bbblendd in gggreat.  
  
Coredacey knew exactly what he ment when she looked down at the carpet, which was a blue-black color simular to Eclipse own color. She unpacked the clothes and put them away along with a few old books which she sat in one of the lowboys drawers. Well I might as well go look at the library before it's time to eat and she went for the door when the snake slithered in front of her as if to keep her from leaving.  
  
Don't youuu thinkkkk youuu ssshoulddd read the lettterr yyyour mmmom gavvve yyyou. I forgot all about it she said in Parseltongue. She move back to the backpack slowly feeling it might eat her whole. Looking in one of the outside pockets she grabed the letter opened it and began to read it... 


	3. The Educational Dinner

The Educational Dinner Dear Coredacey,  
I have neglected to tell you the truth for the last fourteen years. You are not my daughter, even thought I have raised you since you were a baby. One day we opened our door and found you on our door steps with a letter. Here is what the letter said...  
  
We are leaving our daughter Coredacey Fairren in your care because of situations out of our control and it is not safe for us to keep her. Coredacey my name is Ebony Fairren and your fathers name is Aaron Fairren. We need to tell you that you are the decendant of the only Andrean wizard and you are prophecized to be the only one in a thousand centries to be born as an Andrean wizard. You will have powers no other wizards will have, such as mind reading, ability to do spells without a wand, and you will also be able to make your own money by turning things into money. Along with these powers you will be able to speak many languages including Parseltongue, which is very rare. Since you are an Andrean wizard you may not get your Hogwart school of witch craft and wizardry letter until you are 14 or 15 years old or choose to pursue the school. Which ever you do you will find that you learn things very fast and that you will be able to do some of the strongest spells there are, and you can even make your own spells. I know you will make us proud. I must ask the muggles to give there last name for your protection. You will understand why we did this one day.  
******************************************************************  
Coredacey could not breath after she finished the letter, she was somewhere between shock, joy, and guilt. She was so happy to find out she was not a Mudblood that she forgot about everything else until Eclipse asked what the letter said. She couldn't answer her right away she just thought about what her real parents were like.  
  
Well lets just say that I have a question to ask about my real parents at dinner.  
  
WWWhat ddo yyyou mmean yyour rrreal parentsss.  
  
Well in this letter it says that my real parents were not muggles, so maybe Mr. Malfoy will know something about them some how.  
  
I sssee, are theyyy sssstill alivvve.  
  
Well I don't know I hope they are.  
  
Well Eclipse I am going to look around in the library for a while, make sure you stay in the room.  
  
Okayyy byyyee mmmasterrr.  
  
Coredacey opened the door and walked out into the hall way. She then looked up and down the hall and she spoted a door that had library written on the front in old english letters. She walked into the library and looked up at the towering shelves. This library is no where near small like Draco told me. She looked over and saw a house elf dusting one of the larger shelves.  
  
Excuse me, could you show me where the dark arts books are.  
  
Yes mam, Tinky thinks they are on shelves 101-906.  
  
Thanks she said with a amazed voice. Most of the library must be dark arts books. She walked over to shelf 101 and started looking. These books were definatly dark arts books, they were like no other books she had ever seen. Some books had teeth, fangs, hair, skin, scales, eyes, and even fingers. Over half the books were covered in blood, or some kind of slimy stuff that probly was snake venom. She picked up a book that was labeled unforgivable curses. She took that book along with a few others to her room for reading. The book labeled unforgiveable curses was the first one that she opened to read. She read to herself for a while until she came across one line. The Avada Kerdavra, she read out loud, is a curse that is feared by many. It is often known as the "killing curse", which is a good name because it does kill with a flash of bright green light. No wonder these curses are not allowed, there are to powerful for just anyone to manage. They could be dangerous if someone was not at the wright level to attempt them, they could end up killing thereselves. I don't care if these spells are legal or not I am going to learn how to do them, and use them on anyone who is against me. She thought of all the things she could do with the Cruciatus Curse all the pain she could cause.  
  
No what am I thinking this is wrong, But why does it feel so wright, why do I want to kill and cause pain so badly. I am not a bad person she told herself very inraged.  
  
This was the angriest she had ever been in her life and for a brief second her eyes turned a flickering black and all of the veins in her neck enlarged. Suddenly the door burst open breaking her from the trance she had been in. Dinner is ready mam, said a small house elf. Alwright I will be there in a minute, she said as she closed her book. *************************************************************************** She retraced the steps that she had taken with Draco down to the the North Hallway to the kitchen, she kept looking down at the letter about her parents. She stayed so focused on her moms name she almost walked in a wall. Ebony was such a pretty name full of mystery, but what did they mean I will understand one day, I am old enough to understand now. Why didn't they find a wizard family to keep me instead of muggles.  
  
Finally she reached to kitchen to find everybody was already eating in silence. She sat down at the chair that was sat rather far from the rest of the family.  
  
I wish these people would treat me better then it wouldn't be so hard to ask Mr. Malfoy about my parents.  
  
She ate her food very quickly, since she had not had a decent meal in days. Everyone at the table seemed to be looking at her in a sick silence at her sloppyness. The food was really good and she enjoy the ice cream she had at the end of the meal.  
  
She was the first one who was finish and watched as a house elf picked up her plate to be washed. She respectfully waited for everyone to finish before she talked to Mr. Malfoy. Everyone at the table ate with great manners to show off their high class ways. This made her feel sick enough to throw up what she had just ate, but finally they finished. Before the house elves could get the plates Coredacey spoke up loud and clear.  
  
Mr. Malfoy may I ask you a question sir. YES, what would that be. Well I was wondering if you know Ebony and Aaron Fairren. He sat there with a wierd look on his face and asked why she wanted to know about them. Coredacey handed him the letter. Eveybody at the table looked at him while he read the letter. I see he said all of a sudden, well I "knew them". As long as you don't tell anybody about this I tell you all about your parents. Do you understand me. She nodded nerviously wondering why this was so privite. Alwright all this was back when the Dark Lord had been defeated when he tried to kill young Harry Potter. Your parents were both Death Eaters along with me and many others who had not yet been sent to Azkaban prison. We were all on the run about a year after the Dark Lord fell and during that time Ebony had you. She couldn't continue to keep you so she must of left you with the muggles to make sure you would be safe. Soon after your parents died fighting for the Dark Lord. They were great wizards Coredacey, and from what I see in this letter you will make them very proud.  
  
I don't understand I have never heard of Death Eaters or the Dark Lord. I will get one of the history books to explain it better okay. He said this with a shift in his neck that showed he was not very secure in talking about this.  
  
Come with me Coredacey I need to show you something.  
  
Mr. Malfoy and Coredacey walked down the hall that lead up to her room and then stoped at a picture that caught her eye earlier. This picture was made a few days before you were born, said Mr. Malfoy. Everybody got together and had a small party to celebrate you being born. We launched the dark mark into the sky and took a picture of you and your parents together for the last time. Coredacey looked up at the picture, and at the skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth while showing its long fangs. She then looked at her parents as they smiled and looked down at the small baby in their arms. This was why this picture looked so familar and that mark, she was starting to grow fond of it for no reason.  
  
Well lets stop by the library and get that history book, smiled Mr. Malfoy. Okay, she said.  
  
It was kind of funny how he treated her better know that he found out that she was not a muggle born. They walked up to the library and went through the doors to see a house elf shaking to greet them. Can Tinky help you master. Yes, I need a book on The History of Darks Wizards, he spat. Tinky will get it sir. Tinky limped off insecurely to the back of the library and came back with old dusty book. Tinky got the book sir.  
  
Mr. Malfoy snatched the book out of her hands and gave it to Coredacey. Here you go he said. I am going to leave you here and go downstairs to check on things. Good night she mumbled. 


	4. An Owl in my Soup

An Owl In My Soup The cool air added a good introduction to the first of August. Coredacey woke up early that morning to get some reading done outside before everyone woke up to eat breakfast. The last couple of weeks had been great, she was really starting to like the Malfoy family as they were her. Draco and her were now best friends, really closer to boyfriend and girlfriend if you were to judge. They didn't really talk that much, in fact their usual day together would be looking out over the lake, in the back of the house, and watching the mermaids through the clear water. This was fine with her since she was not fond of talking and enjoyed the silence. Really it wasn't uncommon for her to stay up until five in the morning reading by the lake. The house elves had become accustomed to her staying up late by the lake, and on a few occasions they had to go to the lake and wake her up for breakfast. Since she would fall asleep leaning against a big oak tree. Coredacey and the house elves got along pretty well, considering them being scared of her. They would talk about the wizarding world and she kept asking them about the dark arts which they knew quit a bit about, even though they would always hold the spells secret that concerned the Malfoy family. No matter how much she tried she could not get them to talk about the unforgivable curses. She had asked them about them on many occasions, but they would always change the subject. Before going outside she decided that she would go get a few more books from the Library since she had finished all the other books. By now she had a good idea how to do most of the spells that were to be found in the dark arts section, but she was having a lot of trouble with the unforgivable curses finding something to practice them on. Even if she could find a subject she would have to be alone, which she found very hard even though the house was huge. There was always a house elf near by or one of the Malfoys. She couldn't do it while she was in her room, Eclipse probably would dislike the idea. She gathered up all the books that she had read and walked over to the library. Tinky limped over without saying a word and gathered the books, limping back off the the dark arts section. Tinky was now used to placing all the books back and knew exactly were every book in the library went. Coredacey walked off to the only part of the library that she had not yet looked through. At the end of the shelves was a statue of a snake coiled into the shape of a small door. She looked at the door looking for a door knob, but there was none to be found. She walked up to the satued door. A draging voice came out of the serpents mouth. Only those who are truly evil at heart, have great ambition and power may pass, hissed the snake. Just stick your hand in my mouth and I will see if you are worthy. Coredacey placed her shaking hand slowly into the snakes mouth. A sharp pain moved across her as the beasts fangs sheared her hand, screaming loudly she pulled her bleading hand out of its mouth. The snake moved its tongue around in its mouth to taste her blood. You have my permission to pass said the statue, your blood is pure as well as your mind. A small round skull appeared where a door knob should be. Coredacey opened the door to a dingy room full of old books lit by two flaming torches. She looked down and realized these books were not like the ones in the library. They were notebooks that had been written in by someone. She opened up one of the notebooks closest to her and started reading. The Cruciatus Curse- pain. You have to want to cause that person pain, to make them scream. The curse won't work if you feel bad about the person feeling pain, you can't have feelings or show remorse for your actions you must be truly evil at heart to commit them. Your mind must not be able to feel, for you to become a powerful wizard. Note- Cruciatus Curse September 22 Voldemort All these things must of belonged to Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts. It is all here all of his notes on the dark arts. She then ran across a blood and ink covered black book that made her pull her hand back in disgust. It had the words Tom Marvolo Riddle written in gold on the front of t he cover, along with a deep gash going through most of the book. Coredacey had put an enlargement charm and a feather light charm on her back pack. Which was very handy since her pack would never hold the number of books she took from the library. These books will come in handy to her for truly understanding the dark arts. She shoved the nasty book along with all the others in the bag and headed out through the way she had come. She snuck out off the library avoiding Tinkys' gaze. Trying not to wake everyone else she walked up to a statue that opened one of the many secret pasage ways in the house. She walked through the corridor looking at the dimly lit walls and down to the skeletons of rats. They had obviously been down here for a long time since some of them were turned to ash. The smell of this passage was repulsive and made her gag and cough. Finally she reached the door that opened to reveal her source of fresh air. Closing the door behind her she walked into the sun as it began to rise over the lake. Coredacey loved to come early and see the sun come up and bring forward a new day. Standing there for a minute to view the beautiful colors before she went to sit by the lake. She laid her pack on the ground and leaned her back against the oak tree near the lake. She pulled out the repulsive book to alfresco and examined it closely. The book had to have some kind of reason, and it seemed to hold a different way about it. It was definatly tied in with the dark arts. Maybe it was bewitched to kill those who were not worthy to hold it. All these thoughts could be possible, but she did not feel that they were true. The book seemed to be alive in some way she could not understand. Oculus Reparo she said in a low voice. The book was repaired to its best condition, even the words Tom Marvolo Riddle showed brightly in gold. The front cover of the book was no longer damaged and the pages were not torn. She opened the book suprised that the pages were blank and had not been written on. She grabbed a pen out of her pack and wrote her name. Before Coredacey could even blink the letters dissapeared. She nearly fell backwards at this, but she saw something in the corner of her eye and she stared back at the diary. Hello Coredacey Hope, the diary wrote back. She looked at the diary for a while then wrote back are you Voldemort. Yes, wrote the diary, Tom Marvolo Riddle unfortunatly is my real name. I have preserved my 16 year old self in this diary for many years. I would like to thank you for bringing the book back to life. Lucius did not want to bring me back because of risking him geting caught by the Ministry. The diary kept on writing back explaining about the Chamber of Secrets and how he had been defeated by a 12 year old. After a while the diary slowly wrote back. Why did you bring me back, why did you took my notebooks. I want to learn the dark arts she scribbled sloppily. I could tell you all you need to know about the subject. First could you tell me about my parents, what were they like? Well your parents were very good Wizards my dear, in the day they were among my top death eaters. They were very loyal to me and the dark arts, they were not scared of me like the others. Many times I was glad they were on my side, they could surely have defeated me if they wanted to. There power only lied when they were together though, appart they were weak. In unison they could take over the world in less than a month. They had only one weakness, they loved, they cared. I have seen people fail many times because they love; loving and the dark arts do not go well together. Just then one of the house elves could be seen hobbling up to the lake. Quickly putting Tom's things away she called out to the house elf. "Is breakfast ready yet Shermy?" "Yes mam, Shermy was told to come get you before you missed breakfast." Slinging the pack onto her back she stepped in tune behind the shaking figure which was Shermy. This time they went through the main back corridor instead of the terrible passageway she had travelled through just a few hours ago. At breakfast no one said a word due to the time of the early meal that started the day. Coredacey and Draco had started siting next to each other a few weeks ago. Draco's parents didn't seem to matter at this,for they knew of Coredacey's parents and knew she was a lot like them even though she tryed not to let it show. It was true that she liked the dark arts, but part of her wanted to stop studying them. She was torn into, part of her hating the dark arts and part of her wanted to loose all passion to pursue it as far as she could possibly go. In a way she had the same feeling about the Malfoys, even Draco. She sat adjacent to Draco thinking about how come one part of her was totally taken over by the pages in the dark arts book. For a moment her eyes flickered a black color and the veins in her neck and right arm became detectable by any eye. Her mood ceased when Shermy grabbed a plate from under her gaze. She had not even noticed that the plate was gone and was trying to remember what just happened. Everyone had finished their food and by now had stood up to go about their regular routine. Coredacey had started to go when Draco called after her. "You want to take the brooms out to play a few games?'' he asked. "Yeah, sure I think we can fit a few games in before lunch." The Malfoys had a very large Quidditch pitch to the west of the estate hidden deaply in the forest. They both grabbed a Nimbus on their way down to the west corridor. Since the pitch was so secluded in the forest they had to fly across the sea of trees to get to point. Neither of them cared about the distance they had to travel, for the view was beyond words. Draco and Coredacey usually tried to see who could catch the snitch first or took turns at chaser and keeper. Draco usually won when it came to catching the snitch but was always outscored when it came to the chaser part. Draco said ''that if she was sorted into Slytherin he would make sure she got the open position for chaser.'' They arrived at the pitch and watched the unicorns who were grazing on the field run back into the thicket before landing. There was a kind of lean to, a lot like a baseball dugout, that held the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a single golden snitch. Even though the snitch was beautiful she liked the Quaffle the best, there was some rhythm of how she would play it back and forth between players that caught her. To her being a chaser was like being a poet changing characters in a sonnet. There was something about this art that calmed her soul and made her forget about the dark arts for a short time. Draco and Coredacey had developed a bond that could not be broken at this piont. There was something about Tom that made her feel week in the knees. She knew she wanted to become as strong as him, no stronger than him. He would be helpful at the time until she learned how to do the unforgivable curses. That's the only reason for her to need him, why else would she like him. No part of her mind screamed, I can not show love. Love is nothing but a weakness that only a fool would pursue; the potential that flowed through her Angrean blood could not be wasted on just anything. She could rule the world if she wished all she had to do was get rid off the heartbreak of passion. Passion was not worth what she would be giving up. Another voice coming to mind telling her that love was a good thing and those who did not show passion would die inside. Her ying and yang fights had started happening more often than ever and her physical changes were happening longer. The other day her eyes stayed black for twenty minutes. It usually only ended when something interrupted the trance, or when she finally snapped out of it. By this time Malfoy had opened the box and released the snitch. "Damn Coredacey", he shouted. "Your pants are on fire", he said this louder than the last phrase. Her spirit seemed to have been lost somewhere else, and when he shouted at her it flushed from her body. **************************************************************************** ********* She woke up seeing her room in a blur and a big bowl sitting on the black lowboy next to the king size bed. Tinky then came into view puting a wet cloth on Coredacey's forehead, but jumped back when she noticed that she was awake. "What happened", she finally said. "You fainted mam", she stuttered. "You need to eat your soup, I have to tell my Master that you have woken up, I leave you Mistress." Tinky dissapeared behind the door with that same old hobble she always had in her step. She now realized she was hungry and started to eat her soup. Just then an owl squeezed through the window and accidently landed in her soup bowl dropping a letter in her lap. Author Note: this chapter took me a while to write mostly because of school starting and a lack of time and reviews, but I finished that is all that matters. It may suck all the way out of hell, but I finished my sucky chapter so therefore I am happy. This chapter to me is better than the others, It is more unpredictable than previous chapters and Tom Riddle finally gets played into somebodies life who isn't stupid and believes anything he says. Coredacey may not be totally sane, but she is not stupid so there *sticking tongue out*. Please review. 


End file.
